Neko-San
by Neko-Chaann
Summary: What happens when Shirina injects cat DNA into Izaya? My second fanfiction baby! yea sorry that it sucks i will add a new chapter soon (i hope) i got tired (5:am) rated m for stfz
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was walking around the town as he usually did trying to find the stupid flea when he finally found him he could not believe his eyes. Izaya was on the ground sleeping, in wich he would never do because he knew better then to let Shizuo find him in a state he could easily get killed in

''F-Flea?''

Izaya woke up to the familer voice and tried to get up to run but then out of nowhere shizuo grabbed him by the... wait what did he grab him by?

''What the fuck?'' Shizuo said looking at the fluffy object he had grabbed onto

''is that a... tail?''

Izaya had been blushing ever since the protozan had grabbed onto his tail because it was very sensitive, so he grabbed his hood and covered his face with it so that the protozan would not see.

When Shizuo finally let go of his tail he had no idea what was going on.

Taking the chance Izaya ran off into the streets to get home.

''Damn that stupid nerd, i'll get him back for this!''

**Three Hours Earlier **

''Hey Izaya do you mind coming over i need your help for something.''

''shirina? Uh sure i guess but what do you need help with?''

''Oh i just need to test out this new shot. Don't worry it wont have any side effects''

''Well as long as it does not have any side effects...''

At Shirina's place

''Hey Izaya, just sit down right here''

''Okay then'' Izaya said as he jumped onto the table''

''Okay here we go'' Shirina said as he put the needle into Izaya's arm.

''Just wait here for a few hours then you can leave''

''okay then... Hey what did you really put in me?''

''Oh just some cat DNA'' Shirina said with a large smile on his face.

''...'' Izaya went silent...He had heard of this stuff from manga's and Anime's his sisters used to force him to watch.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO A FUCKING ANIME YOU NERD!'' Izaya yelled.

''calm down it should not give you any side effects... i hope...''

''I'm going to kill you''


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter anyone? :D**

**Mini Recap: ''Don't worry it's just some cat DNA''**

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO A FUCKING ANIME!?"**

Now that izaya was back at his place he had one thing to do... Find a way to _Not_ kill someone. (which was _very_ hard)

''that god damn nerd i should have never agreed to do this! Although knowing him he would find some reason to get me to do it like saying i owe him or something.''

''UGH! I'm so pissed not to mention that damn protozan saw me looking like i popped out of some god damn Anime! The last thing i need _NOW _is for my sister's to see me...***shudders*''**

Izaya sighed and tiredly walked over to his computer to work, but while sitting down he accidentally did not move his tail out of the way which ended with him sitting on his tail in an awkward way causing it to hurt like crap!

''SHIT!'' ''FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!''

He could swear he heard birds flying off the roof of the building from getting scared of the sound.

He slowly walked over still holding his tail to the couch and flopped over.

''This is the worst day of my life! How am i supposed to go outside! Even if i put up my hood and hide my tail with one gust of wind it would fall down leaving the Whole town to see me!''

''But i can't just stop working because of this''

''I'll just go have a shower to get my mind off things..''

**Shizuo's POV ** (sort of...probably not..)

''Am i tripping out, or did Izaya pop out of an anime...''

''Maby i should call Shirina to check if somethings wrong with my head..''

Beep Boop Bop Bop Boop Beep

''Hello?''

''Uh hey Shirina am i hallucinating or did Izaya have cat ears and a tail?''

''Uh heh heh heh well you were not hallucinating i did in fact give Izaya a tail and ears...''

''Your kidding right?''

''Uhh no i'm not... I have him some cat DNA thinking it would not have side effects but... i guess it did''

''Oh god''

Shizuo hung up the phone not knowing what to say after that.

''Is _that _why he was sleeping...I did hear once that cats sleep _all_ the time.''

''Well i wonder if he reacts to things like normal cats do'' He said as he went to the pet sore to get some things for his new 'pet'


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG NOT ACTIVE LATELY MUCH?! Yea sorry about that i have been watching supernatural like its taken my soul. Anyway sorry about being so inactive! Hope you like this one :$**

**Also due to the speaking up of IkuruSakurai i realized i should put more narrator so thanks for that Ikuru! **

**S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

**As Shuzuo walked around the pet store the looks he got were outstanding! He thought for sure this would be in the news! He could just image it now, him sitting down relaxing and he picks up the newspaper to see him on the front page! It would say something like " _the Shizuo Heiwajima at a pet store to tend to his new cat?" "_As if." Shizuo thought to himself. "They would be too scared to put ANYTHING like that about me in the news paper!"**

**As Shizuo was looking at the fun little things that might be able to draw his new 'pet' to him to he could play he smelled something. "Oh great..." Oh Shizuo knew this smell... This was the smell he could always track down even if it was 100 miles away and he HATED that fact. Thats right he knew the flea was close. Telling himself it would be too embarrassing to buy this stuff anyway he ran after the smell**

"**IIIZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAA"**

"**Oh shit..." Izaya whispered "damn it not now you freaking protozan!" Izaya got up and ran as fast as he could even surprising himself with how fast he was. "heh! He will never catch me now!"**

**That was what Izaya thought until he was grabbed from behind and already knowing who it was he wriggled his arm lose from the monster that had a hold on him. Izaya ran and ran and ran till he got to an alleyway "damn this place is too small" around 3 second after saying that he turned around and was hit with a vending machine. Izaya flew back and slammed his back onto the brick wall. Shizuo was about to walk over and finish him off till he saw a sight he would not soon forget.**

**Izaya's tail was wrapped around his right leg, his ears were down and his jacket had slipped down exposing Izaya's milky white skin and his small skinny structure.**

**In the meantime ****Shizuo ****was holding in a blush that would almost make a tomato mad as he just stood there in disbelief on how frail Izaya really was. Izaya took this chance to wobble his way off the ground and run away not knowing why the protozan was looking at him strange.**

**He ran up the stairs to his apartment almost tripping half way, Opened the door, ran in , and flopped onto his couch "i knew it was a bad idea to go outside..but i am out of milk." for some reason Izaya had grown a large liking to milk and he had no idea why. He sighd as he began to play with his tail which was actually quite fun for him. He jumped around unsure of why this was so fun to him. He fell onto the floor and began to praticaly fight with his own tail. He would try and grab it but on instinct he would move his tail away. It had to have been around 10 minutes he was playing with his tail until he heard his door open. He turned around still holding his tail and saw ****Shizuo wish a stop sign in his hand just staring at him. **

**Shizuo held in yet another blush as he was looking at Izaya. Izaya's hair was ruffled around his white shirt was half way up his body showing of his slim figure, His ears were up and when he let go of his tail it started to wave around**

**A blush went off Izaya's face in embarrassment that he had just been caught doing something only cats do! "wait a second" Izaya thought. "am i turning into a cat!? I mean that would explain why i have been craving fish since this happened... i mean sure i hav ca ears and a ail but now this!? What am i going to do?!"**

**S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~**

**Short chapter again! Sorry! And i JUST realized i did everything in bold...**

**i will let your imagination go wild on how Izaya looked in his 'moments'* your welcome ***

**any way please reveiw! I love when you do :D also did i have enough narrator.. o-o im starting to think i did but did not have enough talking now... im horrible at this. Anyway thanks for the support from you guys and sorry for me not updating! Buh bye! **


End file.
